TAINTED
by destiny18-au
Summary: What happens when your world is suddenly turned upside down and not by Aliens? Originally was going to be about Ben but I thought I would give Gwen a chance. Rating may change. Oh yes the romance may not be who you think it is either I am not a Kev fan
1. Chapter 1

**TAINTED**

Beta reader: Forte Kaimei

A Ben 10 fanfiction definitely AU (Alternative Universe.)

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the character thus don't sue not like I have a lot of money anyway, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. By the way I haven't watched Ben 10 Alien Force I don't have the time yet for it, but promise I will get around to it...one day.

She was going to be sixteen in two days time, Sweet Sixteen- although she didn't feel anything sweet about it. She had saved the world with her cousin and her Grandpa over a thousand times; hell, they'd even made Kevin see the error of his ways and turned him into one of them- but she still felt empty- hollow. Two days time and none of it would matter anyway; shed just had a conversation with her parents. Parents. She spat the word out as if it disgusted her. Her arms folded against her legs so that she was huddled from a world of hurt. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks- although she didn't notice it. She didn't even move to wipe them away. Nor was there a sob to be heard. Her mind was a muddle of confusion.

----------------------------

_Earlier that day_

"Mum, Dad I'm home!" Gwen Tennyson was turning 16 in two days time, she could hardly wait! She was bursting with anticipation, for once a huge smile was plastered on her face. She'd just watched an old movie called 16 candles and had to laugh at the antics; at least _her_ parents hadn't forgotten her birthday. The smile began to fade as she walked into the living room where her parents waited anxiously on the sofa.

"Mum, Dad, Whats going on?" Gwen asked. Her parents only stared with remorse- their eyes filled with tears. On her Mothers lap sat a faded manila envelope.

"Gwen honey, your father and I have discussed this and think its time that you knew."

Gwen dreaded the worst; was it Grandpa- was he okay? Or was it Ben- did he get in some new trouble?

"I don't understand. Gwen's mind fumbled for words whilst she tried to grasp what was happening. Tears rolled down her mothers face as her father hugged her. Frank cleared his throat:

"You see Gwen, around the time your mother and I were trying to conceive the doctors said it wouldn't happen. Even then, we tried everything you could possibly imagine, so as a last resort we...."

"Dear, I know we should have told you earlier but, I just couldn't bring myself when I thought I might lose you." Lily said handing over the faded manila envelope, before leaving the living room- Frank in tow.

Gwen slowly opened the envelope taking out the stacks of paper. Without warning, they slipped through her hands and fell to the floor just like her life. She couldn't believe it. All this time she'd been living a lie, her whole life, everything was a lie- how could they!? Why now? Why not sooner? Didn't they think she was responsible enough to know and worst of all, worst of all.... She couldn't stand to think about it anymore- and ran to her room.

------------------------------

Shed been like this ever since. Kevin kept calling but she didnt want to talk to him or anyone for that matter, she needed some time on her own, time to think, she hadn't even touched her homework, something very unusual for her, but the whole day was unusual. In two days time she would have to pretend like nothing was bothering her, that she was in fact the Gwen everyone knew and loved. Could she pull it off? Was she really that good at acting? Or would they all see through her like glass? Who could she turn to now? The papers!!! She had left them in a mess on the living room floor what if someone had seen them!? How could she have been so stupid? She rushed back to get them, noticing one word in particular: DECEASED.

Author's Notes: Can anyone recommend a site where I can find all the AF characters like Ben's Parents, Gwen's Parents etc. It would help me greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**TAINTED**

Beta Read: Forte Kaimei

A Ben 10 fanfiction definitely AU (Alternative Universe.)

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the character thus dont sue not like I have a lot of money anyway, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. By the way I havent watched all of Ben 10 Alien Force yet. They only had 3 DVDs each consisted of four episodes, and were not cheap at $16 (AUS) a DVD. Anyway on with the story, oh by the way if anyone would like to be a Beta Reader for Tainted, it would be much appreciated.

Her parents and her Aunt and Uncle had arranged it so that the kids could have a Double 16, what with their birthdays being on the same day and all. Hell, she practically hung out with Ben and Kevin all the time. Gwen's mind was whirling; she let out a long sigh- not realizing she had been holding her breath. She dressed herself in her party attire, it wasnt everyday that you turned 16. Her Mum had gotten her a light purple tight gown with one shoulder strap, and a matching pair of heels. By no means was this 16th birthday party going to be like those Sweet Sixteens you saw on MTV, but never the less her Parents and Ben's had gone to a lot of trouble for this party. She placed her hair up in a high ponytail before beginning the tedious task of applying her make-up. Her eye shadow was purple to bring out her green eyes, as well as lots of mascara and eyeliner to emphasize the shape, with a light gloss over her lips. She let out another breath and calmed her beating heart. She was Gwen; she could do anything even if that meant acting like her usual assured self.

Ben chuckled to himself as he got ready for his Double 16th. He remembered when they were 10, how they would constantly argue about who would get the real date. They were lucky that their birthdays fell on the school holidays otherwise it would have been awful, they would probably have had to double all the time, and the bickering would have become worse. Ben shook out of his reverie as he glanced into the mirror. He was not going to go in a tux, not until it was his wedding day, at least so he compromised. Black jeans, black sneakers and a short green sleeved button up shirt. After all it was still summer, he loved the person who invented air-conditioning and thanked them. He didn't need to show up a sweaty mess to his own party.

"Ben, honey, are you ready? We have to leave soon." His Mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" He yelled down the stairs, as he checked himself in the mirror once more before grabbing a wrapped package off his bed. He prayed she would like it, before he ran down the stairs.

"Benjamin Tennyson, what have I told you about running in the house? Honestly you could have slipped and broken your neck." Inwardly Ben groaned he was getting the 3rd degree again this was the 10th time today. He looked at his Mom sheepishly.

"Sorry Mom, sometimes I just forget." His Mom just shook her head. She grabbed a parcel off the table before grabbed the car keys.

Of course Kevin was invited and as usual he couldn't be bothered to dress nicely. He didn't really see the point. He was sixteen once as well, only a year ago when he teamed up with Gwen and Ben again. Sometimes he couldn't actually believe this was his life. At least he remembered to buy Gwen and Ben a present. Not that he really got along with Ben that much but it was getting better. Gwen and Kevin did the whole dating thing but it just didn't work out, they were just too different. Always fighting, or bickering about the stupidest things. They decided to remain close friends but that's all they ever would be.

Kevin whistled as he saw Gwen coming down the stairs. She glared at him, and looked him up and down before shaking her head, turning to greet other guests who had at least had the decency to have come dressed nicely.

"What?" He questioned, looking down at himself; he couldn't find anything wrong, as he sniffed at his clothes making sure they didn't reek.

Loud cheers could be heard as Ben arrived at Gwens place. Luckily for both Ben and Gwen they had mutual family and friends, it was so good that they didn't live that far from each other and could hang out. Ben's breath caught as he caught his first glimpse of Gwen. He mentally scolded himself; this was his cousin, his own flesh and blood. Still he was a teenager and hormones raged at the oddest times, yeah that was it, he would blame it on hormones. It still wouldn't hurt to give Gwen a nice compliment, those lessons in being polite had really paid off.

"Sorry to interrupt." He started. Gwen's eyes lit up as she saw Ben, her arms flung around him in a crushing hug which he returned, looking a little embarrassed as family members snapped photos of the two.

"Gwen....cant...breathe." He gasped out, as she gave him a little pout and then a light tap with her elbow to his stomach.

"Can you believe it Ben? We're officially sixteen. And you actually dressed up nicely unlike some other people I know..." Gwen's eyes traveled to where Kevin had planted himself on a wall drinking the concoction of whatever was in the punch bowl. Ben just shook his head, they didn't really get on all, that well but for Gwen's sake, Ben tolerated him, plus it was nice to have another male around when you were surrounded by cousins and other girls.

"So wheres Julie?" Gwen questioned. Crap! He had completely forgotten about that, think Ben and think fast.

"She couldn't make it, flew out to Tokyo three days ago, you know to see Family and stuff, no big." Ben shrugged; Gwen placed her hand on Ben's shoulder in sympathy.

"Oh almost forgot! Here for you Gwen. Might want to open it later when everyone's gone though."Gwen went to reply but unfortunately never had the chance as Ben was called away from by other family members.

Authors Notes: I actually know where I am going with this, so read and review please. Also the way I spell Mom (Mum) is the way we are taught to spell it in Australia. Yep an Aussie here if you couldnt tell by my username. Dont forget Beta Readers are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**TAINTED**

Beta Read: Forte Kaimei

A Ben 10 fanfiction definitely AU (Alternative Universe.) I do not own Ben 10 or any of the character thus don't sue not like I have a lot of money anyway, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. By the way I haven't watched all of Ben 10 Alien Force yet. They only had 3 DVDs each consisted of four episodes, and were not cheap at $16 (AUS) a DVD. Anyway on with the story.

Somehow the family had made them dance together; if that wasnt embarrassing enough they had it on tape. Those feelings he had came back, when he was learning to dance at the age of ten. Gwen of course had taught him; otherwise he would have tripped over himself and landed up in a heap on the floor. He had to thank his lucky stars about that. There was a knock on the door at about 11p.m. of course the suck the life out of a party patrol as Kevin had named them , to everyone else they were just the police were talking with a bunch of adults. Gwen, Ben and Kevin decided against going near the growing voices just in case.

"Sooo...." Ben started, what else was he going to say. Of course you could always rely on Kevin to come up with something.

"What the hell is in that punch? I swear it tasted like kool aid mixed with and Ben's gym socks."

"Hey!" Ben nudged Kevin and Gwen just gave him a stern look.

"Look officer the music is at the minimum requirement level for this time at night, the people are staying no later than midnight and I can assure you that no-one has spiked anything. We have a punch bowl and you can taste it for yourself." The voice of Carl boomed making it easy for everyone to hear.

"You didn't did you Kevin? "Questioned Gwen, Ben had his arms folded. Kevin also folded his arms.

"If I did, the punch would have tasted a hell of a lot better." He mumbled.

"Okay if you say so Sir, I might just take you up on that invitation." Without even waiting for anyone to move from the door the officer pushed in, and walked to the punch bowl he poured himself a cup and took a sip.

"See I told you, it wasn't spiked." Carl said, peeved that his son's birthday party was being ruined, not to mention his nieces as well.

"My god it needs it." The officer mumbled under his breath, his face a mixture of disgust and torment, he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Well I will be going but I will tell you this if I get a call at midnight, you are all coming downtown with me."The door was closed but after all the commotion the party activities also seemed to die down with it.

"Well I guess this is a good time to give you your presents Ben and Gwen." Said Frank. Both Gwen and Ben got to their feet, wondering what their parents could have gotten them. Both praying for a car, as both had just gotten their licenses.

"Well Ben and Gwen I know you must be wondering what we got you and ummm well here you both go." Carl said handing each of them an envelope a thin envelope.

Ben didn't open it, he really had a feeling it was something he didn't want to know about for a couple more years like an investment fund for college or something. Gwen also didn't open the envelope but more out of respect for everyone else and including Ben she could do that when everyone was gone.

Of course hugs and kisses were shared all around, Kevin just stood there actually thankful for once that he didn't really have family to speak off. He found it was like watching an Episode of Family Ties, now which one of the family members was Skippy? Ken had been standing in the background, yep Kevin thought definitely him.

Authors Note: I do not condone any time of under age alcohol drinking what so ever I just thought this would be hilarious.


End file.
